ROBLOXian
The ROBLOXian is an avatar-based character from the sandbox video game, ROBLOX. It has no real definitive character, gender, etc., however a composite referred to as "Noob" is often described as the face of the avatars. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Robloxian vs Blocklander (Completed by Roymaster11) * Kirby vs ROBLOXian '(Completed by Andrex Yeet) * 'ROBLOXian Vs Steve (Completed by Roymaster11) * Terrarian vs Robloxian (Completed by Zanybrainy2000) Battles Royale * Blocky character battle Royale (Completed by Roymaster11) * Blocky Constructor Battle Royale (Completed) * Customizable Avatar Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Jonesy (Fortnite) History The ROBLOXian has no real history or backstory to speak of. All we know is that it's a humanoid creature that can build, fight, well, do anything it desires! The interpretation of the avatar, the alignment of the avatar, or what the avatar does is up to the user to decide. Death Battle Info Background * Name: ROBLOXian (Composite named Noob) * Age: Unknown * Occupation: Builder * Species: ROBLOXian * Predates Steve of Minecraft * Most likely holds the most hax out of any character in fiction... and that's an understatement. * He is Good pizza maker Abilities * Alone, is skilled in construction * Healing Factor (via items) A lot of the abilities given to the ROBLOXian are from items and/or upgrades. These include just some of the following abilities: * Fragokinesis * Pyrokinesis * Electrokinesis * Flight * Cloning and Summoning * Creating Pocket Dimensions * Forcing people to dance uncontrollably * going Super Saiyan...? Strength & Feats * Casually lifts and throws barrels and barbells * Sends other ROBLOXians flying with no more than a sledgehammer * Endures bullets and beatings from melee weapons * Is not affected by drops from high heights * Capable of dodging bullets fired from a gun and lightning shot from two various staves (Zeus' Lightining Rod and the Staff of Sparks) * Able to enhance strength, speed, and durability with items within its arsenal * Can carry infinite items and gear * Can resist to fall damage Arsenal * Too much for this poor Fanon page to handle * Enough hats to make Gaben jealous * Here is an analysis written by Arigarmy (the guy writing this page) that lists most of the noteworthy items in the ROBLOXian's vast arsenal. * Admin Pizza Launcher Faults * Is a glass cannon * On top of that, is really frail; loses limbs easily * Cannot fight without the right arm * Instantly killed if the head or torso is removed from the body * The only saving grace for this thing is its blessed selection of haxy items Trivia * In 2004, the title of ROBLOX was initially DynaBlox * The model of the ROBLOXian has changed heavily over the years, going from the classic block-like figure of V1 all the way to a more human look in V4 Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Axe Wielders Category:Bat Wielders Category:Builder Category:Combatants with multiple armors Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Completed Profile Category:Darkness Users Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Gender Neutral Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hammer Users Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Mascots Category:Playable Character Category:Sandbox combatants Category:Shield Users Category:Summoners Category:Sword Wielders Category:Technology users Category:Video Game Combatants